User talk:96.41.218.71
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Shorewillow page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~xXPatchfeatherXx~ (talk) 06:41, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey That's good, it probably was because you were on a phone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey patch do you have anything I can do 17:42, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Can someone tell me who said they wanted me to stay ? 02:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi, sorry, i'm not going to be super active here. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:28, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Nah, theres not really a ton of stuff to do. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 18:36, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't Patch have to approve it, or did he give you rights? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:41, November 18, 2015 (UTC) All righty! Thanks, I'll get started right away! (Also, I saw your thread on the FlameClan Roleplaying wiki before it was deleted. I decided, "Eh, why not?") :) “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Thx Darkstripe 02:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC)Shorewillow Haha, you must have been so confused. :P My first post sounded really stupid, sorry, I forgot that Lilyleaf had said "What's up?" and not "How are you?" I changed it to "Nothing", but it must have sounded really weird the first time (Smacks head against desk). :D “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Y sorry about not being so active I've been busy what with the holidays.— Never stop believing. 15:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) That's cute. <3 “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 21:52, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I adore Umbreon. Umbreon and Espeon are my two favore Eeveelutions. <3 Y'know, I've never been able to find out who did the art I use for my avatar. Whoever did deserves 100,000 cupcakes. :) Also, yeah, I know I can RP more cats than one (I was even planning on putting in another request), but whenever I join RP websites I like to stick to one character for a while. I don't like to have more characters than I can keep track of early on. -_- “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 23:21, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Just this: To join click here, and to roleplay, click here. IceClan's page didn't have one yet, and the others did, so I figured it would be all right. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 19:57, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Nah, it's fine. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:43, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Gift! I made this for you. It's Shorewillow! Shorewillow- By Dark.png “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:17, November 22, 2015 (UTC) RP Wanna RP? ~Spots Sure... but you do know that you can add pictures yourself too, right? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 00:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, why didn't you say so? Help:Photos. Click this link- this website will explain how it works. :) “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 00:53, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi. It's not really very active around here anymore, is it? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:19, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, most wikis prohibit advertising (including several I am an admin of) but I'll do my best. I'll try and snag people through private chat- that seems to be the best way to go in this case (as that is not considered advertising, especially in private chat). “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'm here. ~Spottediwng Let's start a forum. ~Spottedwing Admin Hi, Shore. I'm considering asking Patch for admin rights, since he doesn't come around much and I'd like to look after this place the best I can. Would you support me in this? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 20:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC) No no no no no no, Shore, this has nothing to do with you. ^^ Thunder was trying to drive you away by telling you things that are not true, and furthermore not even right. I'm sorry if you didn't want me putting that up, and I can take it down immediately if you want to. I was just trying to back up Flame, because she needs all the help she can get. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 23:08, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I know Darkstripe it's fine on wasn't going to leave anyway Re: I was hoping, but maybe not. I'll have to ask her about it again. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:21, December 2, 2015 (UTC) You? Undoubtedly. Are you planning on becoming a user again anytime soon? “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:17, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Lets just say they were some rather inconsiderate, vulgar statements. (I rolled back the edit, so it won't appear on the recent activity, but they definitely deserved a warning for it.) “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 04:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) WeAreWarriors Hey, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to tell you you likely will not see me much on WeAreWarriors, Warriors cats answers, or here, or any wiki other then Phineas and Ferb answer, Wickedplay wiki, and community central, if you want to talk contect me on Wickedplay please, and so yeah.....Also, the group stroy we are doing on WeAreWarriors, I am putting on hold. 18:22, December 4, 2015 (UTC)